


Attached To The Hips

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, cute fluff, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 times out of 10 Bucky can be found physically attached to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached To The Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by anon on tumblr: PDA around the tower with Bucky
> 
> {Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx}

There was one thing you and everyone quickly learnt about James Buchanan Barnes when it came to you in particular...that being that 9 times out of 10 he was in some way physically attached to you, even when you’d first met and hardly knew each other. He could always be found holding onto you in some way and you certainly didn’t mind it. Something about you for him was safe and he felt completely comfortable around you from the get go, it helped that he found you adorable and quite attractive...and it helped even more that you were so soft to hold and that you never admonished him for doing it. You instead accepted it and let him...it helped him feel more at ease and slowly come to call the Tower home. 

For you it had been something you weren’t used to, at all, it wasn’t typical that someone who was essentially a stranger and an attractive incredibly buff one would want to touch you straight away without really knowing you. You had never rejected it nor complained, however, nothing Bucky did was predatory or creepy or uncomfortable for you, it was almost child like and adorable at first...and you enjoyed the contact as much as he did. It did surprise you, however, that someone so typically and traditionally attractive (ignoring the metal arm that could break most people) would want to hold you and touch you, when you weren’t considered traditionally attractive or often seen in such a light. 

It wasn’t that you weren’t attractive, heck you knew you were pretty, but there was still a lot of people who held a stigma against you because you were a larger women. They’d point out how you should lose weight, or find the roundness of your stomach uncomfortable or the size of your thighs. But Bucky never even pointed it out or talked about it, you were pretty sure that it didn’t even cross his mind as something he should think about...and you’d later learnt that he didn’t because to him you were just soft, and kind and pretty and why would he think about your weight in any way negative when it was so cute?

You’d gone from the girl that Bucky liked to hold to Bucky’s girl in a span of time that you’d been utterly surprised by, but now that you were there you couldn’t complain. Having your very own doting super soldier who acted like a puppy around you wasn’t something you were going to complain about...when it was down right enjoyable, you didn’t mind that there were bad days. You’d expected bad days from Bucky, and none of the bad days could ruin the number of good days. Good days that were in great number...like the second time you’d been around him and met him. 

_You had been sat on one of the large sofas in the Tower, your feet on the coffee table in front of you, your eyes scanning over the pages of the book you’d been reading and it was a good book. The type of book that took you in completely and stopped you from really noticing everything else around you because damn was it completely engrossing. The world, the characters, the suspense._

_Engrossing to the point that you didn’t notice Bucky (who’d only been at the Tower a couple of days) entering the room looking as out place as anyone could possibly be and you didn’t notice him clocking onto you and you didn’t notice him start walking towards you with that slow swagger that he’d developed over years, that never really went away even when he was uncomfortable._

_You only really noticed him when he flopped down on the sofa, his knees tucked up into him and his head resting against your hip, an arm coming around to hold you around the breadth of them._

_“Bucky?” You started, looking down at the man who was looking up at you like a child, his cheek smushed against your soft hip, one of his hands resting on your stomach, where a thumb moved back and forth gently...and surprisingly it wasn’t uncomfortable, a little odd certainly, but not uncomfortable. Part of you was surprised that Bucky was so comfortable with you that he’d do that when you knew he was struggling to even talk to almost everyone else. But then he didn’t talk to you, he just smiled and you quickly realised that Bucky still struggled with talking to you, but he was physically comfortable around you and there was something about that that made you almost proud...because Bucky, who had seen and done and had been through some horrific things, was comfortable enough to curl up to you, a stranger, and seek that sort of comfort from you. It made your chest swell with a new sort of affection._

There were more incidents like that, in fact there was a theme with Bucky that was that while he enjoyed touching you in any way and took comfort in it no matter what, there was one place his hands always seemed to fall. Your hips...at first you figured it was because they were wide and the first place his hands seemed to fall, but after a while you had a feeling it was more than that...and despite never really asking him (mostly out of embarrassment) it was. Bucky Barnes loved your hips and it was the fact that they were soft and wide and that he could grab at them easily and feel like he wasn’t going to hurt you in anyway...he loved them and that meant he found his hands gravitating towards them even if he tried not to or found his cheek resting against them, found himself sleeping on top of them.

_Having a shit day was sometimes unfortunately part of your life, that particular shitty day happened because of a stupid mission and a stupid bad guy and while no one got physically hurt it was still sucky and you’d returned to the Tower feeling like hitting something. None too surprisingly that meant you went to the training room and decided to hit at a punching bag a couple of times and focused on just getting some of the bad emotions you were feeling out._

_You had been so focused on hitting the punching bag that you hadn’t noticed Bucky and that seemed to be a theme, he always turned up when you weren’t focusing, when you were engrossed in something. But this time you weren’t startled by the hands that gripped your hips because Bucky always did that and you were used to it, you relaxed into the chest behind you, and the arms that came to rest around your soft stomach, and the face that nuzzled into your neck...because by this point this was your friend and these moments were just as helpful to you as they were to him._

_“Hey, Buck...” You turn yourself in his arms, your face coming to press against his chest due to his height. There’s always something comforting about the warm mass that Bucky is, he’s always super warm (so was Steve, so you assumed it was to do with being a super soldier) and he was always solid and he was always so safe and comforting._

_“Are you okay?” You also loved Bucky’s voice once he started to get comfortable enough to speak that is, he had the deepest voice you’d ever really heard and it still had the twang of a Brooklyn accent. It was a lovely voice and you wished you could get over your shyness to tell him that._

_“The mission just sucked...” You pouted, not that he could see you from where you were hiding your face._

_“You want to go take a nap?”_

_“Mmm, that would be nice.” And at your words arms slipped around your legs and you were lifted up like a child, resting your head against Bucky’s shoulder as he carried you out of the training room with ease and towards the elevator that would take you up to the upper floors._

_Both of you ignored the snarky comment that Tony and Natasha both made as they passed the two of (something about getting a room) and instead you let yourself close your eyes and be moved about. Before you knew it you were resting in your bed, shoes having been taken off carefully by Bucky, with the man curling around you. One hand attached to your hip, the other resting underneath your head._

Eventually you reached the point you were at now, partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, people who could talk to each other about anything and everything. People who slept in the same bed and knew a lot about each other and relied on each other in equal parts. You now could tell Bucky how you liked his voice and his arm and the way he looked at you, you could now tell him how much you loved him and you could say it without getting scared. Because this was Bucky, Bucky who loved your large hips and your jiggling thighs, and the softness of your stomach, and the rolls of fat at your side and back. This was Bucky who loved you in every way except the fact that you always made him kill spiders for you. This was Bucky who you’d learnt always held you and touched you from the moment he really met you because you made him feel safe and secure; this big, bad, beefy man who felt so insecure, and somewhat unsafe that he needed little, soft, fat you to feel safe and it was adorable. Adorable that he found safety in you when you could hardly hurt a fly (although bad guys were another thing entirely), that he found safety in someone substantially shorter than him (because he was a giant), that someone you felt safer around felt safer around you too. 

“Guys, seriously can you stop? It’s so weird!” You looked up from where you were curled up against Bucky’s side on the Sofa where he’d first cuddled into you, Tony was stood in the door way looking weirded out which happened every single time he saw you and Bucky together (you thought after a year he’d be used to it by now...but apparently not)

“Tony, shut up.” You rested your head back against Bucky’s chest, your legs were tangled together and the TV was playing some weird Spanish Soap Opera that you were pretty sure was about this woman’s cheating husband and her step-brother....

Bucky’s hand was resting on your side, rubbing back and forth across the skin there as he watched the TV. It was cute how interested he got when a TV was on, “But he’s all intimidating and...and then he’s like a puppy and it’s weird?!” Tony was right, Bucky was very much a puppy around you, a beefy ex-assassin puppy, who curled his fingers into your hips, and messed about with your hair. 

“Just because you can’t comprehend the fact that Bucky is a sweetheart, doesn’t mean we’re going to stop cuddling in the living area, this is our home too. Deal with it.” You pushed yourself closer to your boyfriend, watching the woman on screen yell at her Step-brother about...pancakes? Mayonnaise? Oh, her pregnancy. 

Tony made a pained noise but you knew he’d get over it, and chose to enjoy the way your life had turned out. You were an avenger, you had a boyfriend who could be found almost always attached to you, usually your hips, and you had amazing friends, and Tony paid for all the nice food that you wanted. Yeah, you had a pretty sweet life. And a pretty sweet boyfriend too...a sweet boyfriend who loved you for everything you were, for every pound of you and that was more than you could ask for really. 


End file.
